Digital Subscriber Line signal architectures, generally denoted as DSL, provide simultaneous voice and high-speed data services over a signal copper wire pair. DSL allows data transmission at speeds much faster than the best available analog modems. There exist several variations of DSL systems that use copper wire cabling to move data between the site and the serving central office. Data, voice and video are separated at the serving central office. Voice is delivered to the public switched telephone network while data is delivered to the host destination over high speed service access links.
As an example, ADSL or Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line services generally use existing unshield twisted pair (UTP) copper wires from a telephone company's central office to the subscriber's premise, utilize electronic equipment in the form of ADSL modems at both the central office and the subscriber's premise, send high-speed digital signals up and down those copper wires, and send more information one way than the other. The ADSL type of DSL services is capable of providing a downstream bandwidth of approximately 1.5 Mbps–8 Mbps, and upstream bandwidth of about 16 Kbps–64 Kbps with loop distances ranging from about 3.7 km–5.5 km. DSL or High bit rate Digital Subscriber Line services provide a symmetric, high performance connection over a shorter loop, and typically require two or three copper twisted pairs. DSL is capable of providing both upstream and downstream bandwidth of approximately 1.5 Mbps, over loop distances of up to approximately 3.7 km. DSL or single line digital services provide a symmetric connection that matches DSL performances using a single twisted pair, but operating over a shorter loop of up to approximately 3.0 km.
DSL services are typically implemented in an asymmetric form having a downstream transmission capability of approximately 52 Mbps over twisted pair copper wire arranged in local loops of 300 m, 26 Mbps at 1,000 m, and 13 Mbps at 1,500 m. Upstream data rates in asymmetric implementations tend to range from approximately 1.6 Mbps to approximately 2.3 Mbps. As though skill in the art will recognize, a typical distribution system includes a central office equipped with a Host Digital Terminal (HOT) and arranged to operate as a hub between multiple Video Information Providers (VIPs)/Digital Service Providers (DIPS) and customer residential dwellings. In a Fiber-To-The-Neighborhood (FTN) type distribution system, optic fiber (e.g. OC-3c and OC-12c) lines are used to connect the central office to a Universal System Access Multiplexer (USAM), which is then connected to a Network Interface Device (NID) located on the customer property via twisted pair copper wire. A dedicated DSL loop extends between the NID and an individual customer residence using an existing POTS or telephone system twisted pair wire, and a customer interface device, such as a residential gateway or set top box, provides a connection point for a customer display device such as a television or personal computer. A Fiber-To-The-Curb (FTTC) type distribution system is similar except that a Broadband Network Unit (BNU) is used in place of the USAM, and coaxial cable is used to connect the BNU, NID, and set top box.
The DSL signal format is used to carry signals to and from the customer. In these systems, the central office provisions each user for programming access rights, and maintains a profile database for each provisioned customer at the HOT to control the signals/channels that can be viewed by the customer.
The improvements in DSL technology are reducing access costs and increasing DSL subscribers. Improvements in access speed and ease of use are making DSL attractive for home, small business and some large business users. Full time access or connectivity has reduced call set-up time delay and eliminates getting “bumped” off the network. DSL speeds may vary from part time 256 Kps speeds to 7 Mbps downstream/upstream for intensive business users. Further improvements in DSL's is allowing high-speed digital communications connections on voice lines. Subscribers have the ability to continue making voice calls while transmitting data, receiving files or working on the Internet.
Due to the improvements noted, more and more subscribers are connecting to the Internet via DSL connections. It has become important for Internet Service Providers (ISP's) to provide better and faster service. As the ISP is the connection from the subscriber to the Internet, the subscriber is reliant on the ISP for any utilization of the Internet or network related service using the DSL. The ISP service ideally wishes to limit downtime due to faulty connections to a minimum. Currently, the ISP is blind to a subscriber's connection status. If a connection issue occurs for any reason, the customer is dependent upon the ISP to assist in troubleshooting the connection. The ISP initially may trouble shoot at the ISP end but is often required to phone the DSL service and request status. This phone request is very time consulting for the ISP as well as for the DSL service provider. Further, multiple requests for status are often difficult to satisfy for the DSL provider. In some circumstances real time responses are very difficult due to numerous status requests from multiple ISP's.
New subscriber connection status is as important as current subscriber connection status. New subscribers often have multiple hardware and software related concerns that must be addressed for proper DSL connections status. Having an accurate real-time status of the DSL connection is very useful in new subscriber connection troubleshooting. Consequently, a need has developed for a method and system for verifying modem status.